


What Has Become of the Heart of that Man?

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [11]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Absence, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2021, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Letters, Mythology References, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge 2021- Prompt 11- FearHades thinks about Persephone in her absence, and sends her a letter.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137554
Kudos: 9
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	What Has Become of the Heart of that Man?

Would she come home? I feared not.  
Every year she left, and went back to her mother, creating spring. The world went round because of our love. I would protect her through anything, I would shield her from the world if I could, but I’d tried that, and she’d hated it.  
She needed to see the world and bring spring. I could not deny nature that. Instead, I penned her a letter

__

Dear Persephone,  
I’ve missed you this past month. How is everything with Demeter? I hope the coming of spring has brought joy to the people.  
Every day I think about you. Nothing much is going on here, so I spend most of my time playing card games with Thanatos. He’s nowhere near as good a sport as you are. I can’t believe it will be months until we see each other again, I don’t know how I survive this every year.  
With love, Hades.

How could I express just how much I missed her? My days were so repetitive and boring without her presence. Sometimes I visited Elysium or looked over my realm, but without her, everything felt pointless. Together we received the visits of heroes and decided the courses of their deaths. Alone, very few people visited. Perhaps Hermes might come by, if he wasn’t too busy.


End file.
